


Pounded in the Butt by a Satanic Dorito

by Thor_The_PopTart_Slut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Dipper SO DON'T SEND HATE OK, Bad Art, Bad Bang, Chuck Tingle Homage, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Problematic Ships, Totally Atmospheric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover of the fabulous new novel by the hit writer Buck Hingle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounded in the Butt by a Satanic Dorito

Click for full size.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3itYt2n.jpg)


End file.
